


Here Detective?

by Itsomnambulist



Series: Nightmares [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Boners, Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, Daddy Issues, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Nervousness, Nightmares, Omorashi, Shyness, Therapy, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: Lucifer takes Linda's advice and goes to fix things with Chloe, but it ended in a couple of desperate situations, with some lovely scenes between the two of them.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Nightmares [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Here Detective?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being a bit out, but I have a lot of school work to do and don't really have the time to be inspired at all. Btw I loved writing this one and I hope you like it! Thank you so much for all the support you're giving me on my fics and this series too, have a great day! <3

At therapy office after Lucifer explained the previous morning's problem with Chloe to Linda.

"And don't you think that if she stayed and did all that while you were taking a shower, maybe it's because she really didn't really care about what had happened?" Linda said kindly.

"But I asked her not to do it, I really didn't want her to." Lucifer said a little annoyed.

"But sometimes, what suits us is not exactly what we want. She just felt sorry for you and decided to make everything at least a little easier." Linda said trying to agree with Chloe but pretending otherwise so as not to upset Lucifer, who was already quite right.

"That's what you all do right?" Lucifer said tired of everything.

"What?" Linda said confused.

"Feel sorry for me, pity you." Lucifer said a little angry and at the same time defeated.

"No Lucifer, we care about you because we love you, or do you not understand?" Linda says firmly.

"Do you think I've always been like this? That I haven't done horrible things that I should be punished for? I'm not an angel Doctor..." Lucifer said changing a little more to self-hatred. (Although he was actually an Angel)

"No Lucifer, of course we know that you are not perfect, no one is, not even us, what happens is that we do not care, you are not like that anymore, that is what really matters" She says sincerely.

"Who tells you I'm not?" Lucifer said without looking up from the ground.

"You, you do it without realizing it most of the time, and your heart ends up convincing us. You are a good person Lucifer, and like others, unfair things happen to you. Allow yourself a little self-pity from time to time, for God sake." She said finally.

"No please, don't bring my father into this, I'm almost sure he may be the culprit..." he said, returning to his usual personality.

"Lucifer..." Linda said a little tired.

"Maybe I've gone too far, I should apologize..." Lucifer said ignoring his pride, since he never had it with her.

"Lucifer that is a very mature decision on your part." Linda says proud of him.

"Do you think she is angry with me?" He said a little nervous.

"I think not, she knows how you are, and the most likely thing is that she is aware that you were not at your best. I think that apology is the only thing you need to solve it." Linda says smiling, happy for his patient and friend.

"Thank you very much Doctor, it has helped me a lot." he said getting up to shake her hand and leave. "I'd appreciate it with one of our old payments, but I'm trying to focus on monogamy until the relationship with Chloe progresses." he says smiling.

"I can bear it." Linda said forgetting who she was dealing with. "And by the way Lucifer, you should sleep a bit tonight." Linda said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Lucifer says puzzled.

"It's my job, remember? I know you good enough, and I watched you fall asleep in the waiting room." She says laughing in a very cute and funny way.

Lucifer smiled and left there, heading to the police station, although not before going through the penthouse and getting ready a bit.

He put on a new three-piece suit, styled his curls and washed his face, took a nervous shot and took the Corvette in the direction of the police station to apologize to Chloe.

As soon as he got there he knew Chloe was close by, as his bladder constricted with the need of two days of pee, he wanted to ignore it and then go to the men's room quickly, but a quick image from the morning before crossed his mind and he erased that idea immediately, heading towards the bathroom upstairs, which was closer, but then he saw her.

Chloe was dressed in a super nice pantsuit, she was pretty, but as always, Lucifer always saw her like that, and even more since that magical night at her house. But what got him out of the trance was watching Chloe head towards the exit, probably to a crime scene, and for some reason, he felt a little betrayed by it.

He was really dying for a piss, but at that moment all he cared about was talking to Chloe before losing sight of her, so he went down as fast as he could, giving his crotch a light squeeze, very discreet, enough to hold out for the time necessary to apologize to the Detective.

"Detective!" Lucifer said running towards her placing his hand on her arm to get her attention, although he had said her name so loudly that they had even found out at the police station on the other side of Los Angeles.

"Lucifer? I didn't think you were coming, has something happened?" Chloe says puzzled, although more puzzled was Lucifer, since she did not sound angry at all.

"Can we talk for a moment?" The devil said still with his hand lightly placed on her arm.

"Yes, of course, but I don't have much time, there has been a crime and I have to appear on the scene." Chloe said without moving from her place.

"I won't take much of your time, but... in private." he says emphasizing "in private".

"Oh yeah, sure, sorry." She says something embarrassed and guiding them both towards the interrogation room. Lucifer had planned to go into the evidence room, but she suggested it wasn't too safe. She didn't even want to think about why Lucifer knew where that place was, or how many girls would have had relationships with him in there, she decided to let that pass, although she was a little jealous.

"Has something happened? You're scaring me Lucifer, you look terrible" She says something worried, noticing the dark circles and the redness of her eyes.

"It's just that I haven't slept much, nothing really, but no, it's not that, it's just that... I wanted to- I wanted to apologize for the other day." Lucifer said embarrassed.

"Lucifer it doesn't matter, I shouldn't have gone where they didn't call me, I know you're not going through your best moment." Chloe said understandingly, she knew what Lucifer was like, and she understood that he was having a hard time with this whole "issue".

"Yes, it does matter, I treated you badly, I was an asshole, and you definitely should have gotten in, I want you to get involved, I would like nothing more than for you to meddle in my life, and with the nightmares, the shame, and the lack of sleep, I guess I couldn't handle it..." he said lowering his head with his hands in his pockets this time, shifting the weight subtly, though just enough that Chloe didn't notice.

"Lucifer, I get it, and it's okay, I accept your apology, and the next time you feel like I'm going too far, you can tell me, nothing happens." She said placing her hand on the devil's chest. She knew he had to go, but she didn't want to part with him, not yet, and she knew that it was not the best time to talk about the issue that bothered him so much.

"You never go too far, you go perfect." He says smiling for her.

Then both begin to look into each other's eyes as if nothing else existed, just the two of them, devil and human, angel and Detective, Lucifer and Chloe, and it is all it takes for the two of them to merge into a kiss that if God could saw it (of course he saw it) he would consider it divine.

After a long and wonderful kiss, they both part, smiling foolishly, shy, but happy.

"Everything okay then?" Lucifer says somewhat nervous about the answer.

"All perfect." Chloe says smiling.

Lucifer smiles back at her and before kissing her again, a pang in his bladder makes him bend slightly, reminding him that the liquid for two whole days is in his bladder begging to come out and threatens to do so. Even though he didn't want to, Lucifer grabs his penis tightly through his suit pants as a reflex action, although as soon as he calms down, he lets his hand go.

"Do you mind if I go do something before we continue talking?" Said Lucifer redder than the devil (who was, actually, himself)

"Lucifer, we've already talked about this, you don't have to ask my permission to go to the bathroom, you're a grown man." She says with an adorable giggle as she watches the tall man struggle to keep his pants dry.

"I know, it's just that-" then Chloe cut him off. "Lucifer, go." She said firmly.

Then Lucifer pulled himself together and headed straight for the men's room upstairs, since the downstairs had been closed for a couple of days. He didn't feel like going upstairs, but he didn't have time to think about it.

Just when he was almost in the restroom, Dan appears at the door to enter as well, when Lucifer pushes him to enter as soon as possible "move away Douche!" He says walking through the door, speeding to the nearest urinal.

"Easy man, too much coffee?" Dan says laughing behind him as he places himself on the other urinal, leaving one in the middle between them free, men's room code.

Lucifer ignored him and proceeded to undo his pants, only he turned out to be so shaky that he wasn't able to do it, so he cursed out loud, not caring about humiliating himself in front of Dan. "Bloody hell!" He said stopping to grab his cock for a second, before finally managing to unzip the zipper and pull it out quickly. The second he was out of his pants, he started to pee, forgetting about leaning his hips forward in case he dripped, which made the first few drops hit the ground, but he didn't mattered. It felt so good to be emptied after so long that he couldn't help letting a relief moan come out of his throat, similar to a sexual one when the stream intensified enough to give him pleasure instead of the pain of having endured it so long. Normally it would have taken him a few minutes of concentration to filter through, because he was quite shy on this subject (no one would guess it considering his lack of modesty with sexual terms), this was different, but he was so desperate that he couldn't even avoid himself from let it go. If he hadn't removed it in time, it would possibly have started to go in his pants, although there was already a small wet patch the size of two coins on his boxer shorts.

Dan was impressed, not only because what they said about the devil was true, he had a really big uncircumcised penis even without being awake, but because it had been a long time since he had seen anyone urinate so much and for so long, least of all Lucifer, the elegant one, sarcastic, and dysfunctional Lucifer Morningstar.

"What did you do, drink the whole cafeteria? Man, you really had to go." Dan says as he looks back at his own jet, which he almost spilled to attend to the scene on his left, certainly not as powerful as his friend's, but enough. Police station coffee hits you like nothing else.

"Oh shut up Daniel, I thought I was about to explode" He said without separating both hands from his penis, this time trying to direct the jet and not go off the target, making rumbling noises with heavy breathing. Just when he thought it was over, the stream intensified again and continued for almost half a minute more. When he finished, he tucked it into his pants, giving himself a minute to place it comfy, shuddering at the cold of the boxers against his tired member, but relieved that it was only the boxers. Although he was wearing a black suit, he was not sure about it, but if not, nothing was noticeable.

Dan was already washing his hands when Lucifer finished tightening his belt and headed for the sinks.

"Human physiology will never cease to amaze me." He says washing his hands with soap and water, without even removing the ring.

Dan rolled his eyes at the man metaphor and walked out the door patting the devil on the back, tossing a ball of paper into the trash can from the door and making it to the basket before exiting. Lucifer did the same once the Detective had left, but he failed, he did not have as much practice in this matter, he approached and threw it correctly, before leaving and meeting again with the Detective, who was waiting for him sitting on the bench at the entrance, when she saw him arrive she got up.

"Here you are, you took ages." Chloe says smiling, trying to normalize the matter. "I thought you fell inside" she smiled.

"You would do the same if you had to piss two whole days of pee." he says laughing lightly. "Where do we go?" He says puzzled.

"I passed the case on to Miles, I thought we could go for a walk and talk quietly." She said kindly.

"That would be great Detective." The devil said coming out next to her, who had linked her arm to his, as they walked through the park.

Just when you get to the middle of the park Lucifer got absent a few minutes "wait here." He says running to a small stall and coming back to her with two ice creams in hand, strawberry for her and chocolate for him. Few things he liked more than chocolate ice cream. Chloe smiled and thanked him, she loved how he could be such a sweet boy at times.

"So... about that morning, has it been happening to you all this time?" She asked without knowing if it was the best time to do it.

"No, not all the time, just the night before I slept with you and the morning you and Maze showed up." Lucifer says, asincere, although a little flushed when talking about how many times he had wet the bed like a small child.

"Well that's good, I mean, it's not, but maybe it's because of the nightmares you say you have. And of course since I've already told you a thousand times, I don't care, I just want to help you." Says the Detective trying to comfort his "friend".

"I know, and I thank you, I should have done it before and not have reacted as I did, I'm really sorry, I guess I exploded, and this shit makes me ashamed... it makes me feel very small, you know?" Lucifer says with teary eyes. Chloe noticed this and still with the ice cream in one hand, she grabs him tight with the other, linking to his and resting her head next to him.

"Lucifer, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to." Chloe says as she gives the strawberry ice cream a couple licks.

"Those nightmares... I saw how it happened when we slept together, I had never seen anything like that, what are they about? Do you remember them? I don't want to imagine what kinds of things have to go through someone's head to react like this even in dreams." Chloe says curious but at the same time scared, afraid of discovering something too painful in the life of her dear devil.

"I..." said Lucifer losing the ability to articulate a word.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have opened wounds that don't concern me." She says again leaning her head against his strong arm.

"They do."

"What? I do not understand." Chloe says puzzled.

"They do concern you, that's the problem." Lucifer says harmed.

"I should not have..."

"You deserve to know."

"Are you sure?" She says concerned about her man's emotional health.

Lucifer agrees "They are mostly about death."

"Lucifer... who can die that is painful enough to make someone cry in their sleep? It's terrible." She says with her hand now covering her mouth.

"You." Lucifer's chocolate ice cream now lay shattered in his hand, clenched tightly and dripping onto the asphalt. A tear slid down his cheek. His eyes red, and not from lack of sleep or for being the actual devil.

"Are you talking seriously?" She said not knowing how to feel. Was it so much what he felt for her that he suffered his death as the most? Or was she to blame that his nightmares made his life miserable?

"Not always, that night, at your house, it was not you, I will not go into details because I know, from experience, that it is not a good idea, but the nights after that, they focused on you, and I could not do nothing. But I promise you Detective, that as long as you are on earth, while I am awake, I promise to protect you, no one will have the courage to hurt you while I can avoid it. Because I- because- I- you- " was when Chloe cut him off to hug him, deep, her head buried in his chest, her arms gripping his back tightly, for fear that if she let go, all of that would disappear, he would go away. Tears welled up in the Detective's eyes, and that was what Lucifer needed to shut up and hug her tightly back, one hand on her head and the other on her back, no one could take that feeling away from him, or take it away from her. Chloe couldn't see it, but Lucifer was trying to hold back his tears with all his might, he wasn't succeeding. As long as they were together, nothing and no one could separate them.

Half an hour later, and after Lucifer's second ice cream (no one was more fan of candy than him, and Chloe found it very adorable) they had sat down on a bench in the park and started talking about less painful and less embarrassing topics. Lucifer had chocolate on the corner of his mouth, and Chloe tried to tell him.

"You have some... chocolate" Chloe said waving her hand towards her own mouth.

"Here?" Lucifer said pointing to himself on the opposite side, knowing perfectly where she was referring, but wanting to annoy her. (It was not expected how the matter would end)

"No, on the other side" she said repeating the gesture.

"Here Detective?" Lucifer said smiling pointing at his forehead.

She approached him and said in a lower voice and a little provocative looking into his eyes "no, there either..."

He gawked into her eyes as well, and whispered closer "here then?"

"Here" she said approaching to kiss him, she approached in turn, both knowing what they were going to do. It had been a week or so since their cuddle session in Chloe's bed, one of the best in the long life of the devil, by far, repeating itself on a Los Angeles bench by the beach and among a lot of unknown people. That familiar warmth from Chloe's lips made his heart pound, and he would be lying if he said something else hadn't moved as well, a little further south. At that moment they both parted with a certain blush on their cheeks, looking into each other's eyes again and smiling with that same silly smile from the first time, although both would have pulled their clothes off if they were alone.

They did not say anything else, but it was not necessary, they both knew it was the right thing to do, they held hands and spent the next half hour walking on the beach barefoot, despite the fact that Lucifer did not like to take off his luxurious shoes, though he didn't mind carrying Chloe's.

They had been away for quite some time since they had left the station, and Lucifer's bladder, still not overly trained or completely empty, had slowly refilled throughout the day, to the point where his belt was beginning to bother him in his lower abdomen.

He noticed some discomfort as he walked next to Chloe linked to his arm, he needed to give himself a light squeeze to release pressure, but he did not want to be so cheeky, so he decided to use his free hand to cup his package pretending to fix his boxers through the suit pants. Chloe noticed it but attributed it to a simple itch.

Little by little they were approaching the shore, where in another situation Lucifer would have threatened to throw Chloe into the water and have a little fun splashing her, playing with her a little. But at that moment, the first contact of the cold water on his feet gave him a chill, from the feet to the nape of the neck and from the nape of the neck directly to his crotch, which he inevitably had to squeeze with his hand to avoid a sudden leak.

Chloe shuddered when she saw how he leaned forward to enter the water, worrying about his friend, who at that moment and due to shame, would have managed to compose himself and get upright again.

"Oh my God Lucifer, are you okay? Did something bite you?" Chloe said worriedly caressing the devil's back.

"No no, I just think I kinda have to piss" said a bit blushing.

"Do you think?" She said confused.

"I really need a piss, yes, definitely, I'm sure I do" Lucifer said determined, after the talk before he knew that he should talk things over before putting himself in evidence, he knew that she wouldn't mind.

"Okay, don't worry, we're going to have a soda in a cafeteria and there you can go to the bathroom, I'm glad you told me so we can fix it soon, I know you're still not used to it." She said smiling kindly proud of her boy, yes, he was her boy.

"Can we hurry up please?" Lucifer said still blushing, pinching the crotch of his pants to separate the slightly damp underpants from his member, which a while ago was still half spliced from the kiss with Chloe, and yes, she was capable of that with just a simple kiss.

"Yeah sure, sorry, let's go." She said feeling a little bad for the man, she did not even want to imagine the amount of liquid he must have in his bladder considering how much he drank and how little he went to the bathroom.

They reached the cafeteria and before sitting at a table Lucifer excused himself directly to the bathrooms as quickly but discreetly as he could. Just as he reached for the door handle to open it, a man was coming out of the bathroom, causing Lucifer (already undoing his fly) to stand still and embarrassed before entering the bathroom. Chloe smiled from an outdoor table at how cute and awkward her boy looked. It surprised her to see such a tall and distinguished man act like this from time to time, it was as if that reminded her that in addition to being an angel and the devil, he was also a human man, more human than many others she had known.

Once in the bathroom Lucifer went straight to a cubicle, since there were only two urinals and one was occupied. He unbuckled his belt by raising his knee to put pressure on his sore member, lifted both toilet lids, pulled it off and pointed at the toilet (a little low for his liking) letting out a powerful and loud jet in the toilet water, looking forced to rest his left hand on the wall of the cubicle to establish balance, his legs felt weak from expelling so much urine after holding it for a long time. He thought he would pee forever, but then it started to taper to a slight drip and finish. He sighed the pampered breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and tucked it back into his pants, feeling a bit annoyed to discover the dime-sized moisture on the front of his boxers. He hated that despite how hard he tried to hold all the pee inside, he never managed to avoid those droplets before reaching the bathroom, although that was better than losing it completely. He fastened his pants and belt, and adjusted the pack again, since the moisture from the boxers stuck to the tip and was annoying and uncomfortable. He washed his hands and returned to Chloe, it took him a few seconds to discover where she had sat, but immediately he saw her, sitting at a wooden table for two from the terrace of the establishment. He walked over and sat across from her, still sighing in relief.

"Better now?" She said smiling cute.

"From 1 to 10, 20" he said funny, just before the waitress approached to order.

"What will you take?" The freckled, red-haired waitress asked kindly. Normally Lucifer would make an inappropriate comment or directly flirt with her, but now he only had eyes for his beloved Detective.

"I'll have a strawberry and cream smoothie" said Chloe cheerfully.

"I'll have an orange soda with jelly beans inside." he said when he saw that a boy at the next table was drinking the same thing, it looked delicious, and Lucifer and candy were one person.

Chloe was quite surprised that the devil asked for a non-alcoholic drink, although when they brought them, they both looked delicious. She erased her thoughts and rolled her eyes when she saw him pour his entire flask into the orange liquid and take a long swallow, picking up a jelly bean from inside with his fingers. Chloe made a face of disgust at such dirty thing.

"Do you want some?" He said offering her his drink very cute and with good intentions.

"After seeing that? No thanks, I don't even want to think where those hands have passed." She said, unable to avoid changing the main gesture of disgust for a laugh.

Lucifer wanted to intervene, but despite washing his hands in the men's room, his hands had a long history. Who would say it? since he was a completely neat man, although he did not refer to certain intimate subjects.

"And you? Do you want to try?" She said offering him the appetizing pink smoothie. She knew very well that Lucifer would not refuse, he was drooling.

Lucifer nodded very cute and took a long drink that left a pink mark on his mustache, in a very funny way. Despite being an extremely perfectionist man, he was a bit of a mess.

"You have... a mustache full of pink smoothie." she said laughing, she didn't want to do the same thing again, she would think it was too shameless, although whoever she wanted to fool... she wanted to lick it off. But when she realized it, Lucifer leaned over the small wooden table to kiss her, first a peak that took her by surprise, but then a more intense kiss.

Chloe smiling "I should be the one to remove the strawberry from your face" she says very cute.

"I didn't mean to take it off, I just wanted to kiss you, did I rush? (Pun intended)" Lucifer says very cute although feeling a little bad for having gone too fast.

"No no, of course not" she said smiling very cute. "I just didn't expect it"

Lucifer sighed in relief along with a pretty smile, and right after he returned to his soda. Only five minutes later, Chloe noticed that the devil was beginning to do little nods, until in one of them he fell asleep leaning on the palm of his hand.

"Lucifer, Lucifer" Chloe said trying to wake him up.

Lucifer woke up in a jump a little disoriented. "I'm very sorry, I don't know what happened to me." He said a little embarrassed.

"You are tired, that's what happened, haven't you slept much tonight either?" She said a little worried.

"You could say I haven't slept tonight, at all" he said a bit embarrassed scratching the back of his head.

"Lucifer, why have you done that? You're going to end up devastated, you need to sleep, you know what happened last time" She said worried again for him remembering the time he spent a week without sleep. (Episode of the Angel of Saint Bernardino.)

"I know I'm sorry." Lucifer said crestfallen.

Chloe didn't comment because she knew the reason he did, and she couldn't blame him.

"How long have you not rested well Lucifer?" Chloe said with an empathetic gaze fixed on his exhausted face.

"I don't know, I don't remember, maybe the night we slept together, it wasn't like I was fully rested, but the closest thing to a good night's sleep I've had in a long time" Lucifer said happily remembering the moment of that night.

"I may have an idea." She said smiling when she saw his tender smile, remembering the moment as well.

"Shoot, but not really, once was enough for me." Said the devil regaining his sense of humor despite his fatigue.

"Why don't you stay over at my place again today? We were going to see a movie, and I'm sure Trixie will be very happy for you to come. So you can rest what you need, and we can enjoy a little of this lost of company. How about that?" She says hoping that the man's answer is yes.

Lucifer thought about it before answering. He really wanted to accept more than anything in the world, but the simple and minimal possibility that he could wet the bed again that night, and not just any bed, but Chloe's bed, made his blood run cold, he couldn't risk it, no matter how much it hurt, because he longed for the warm sensation of his body hugging hers.

"I can not tonight." He said a little hurt, wishing she didn't ask for an explanation, since he couldn't give it to her, he couldn't lie to her.

"Why not?" She knew full well that he couldn't lie, and she wanted more than anything that he would trust her enough to accept the offer. She wanted Lucifer to understand that she didn't care if he wet the bed next to her, although she understood that he didn't want to imagine that scenario.

"I just... I just can't." Lucifer said somewhat embarrassed.

"Lucifer, we know each other, you don't need to hide from me, if it's because you're afraid that this will happen again, you shouldn't, let's not lose opportunities to be together out of fear." She said a little sad.

"Fine." Lucifer said between determined and nervous.

"Fine?" She said confused.

"Yes, fine, let's do it." he said with a tender smile.

Chloe smiled and got up to hug Lucifer. "Everything is going to be fine, trust me." She said smiling as Lucifer hugged her comfortably in his arms, with a very tender and honored smile.


End file.
